Experiment 014
by solidusrse
Summary: An experiment escaped on the day the gate opened in Hawkins lab. Who is this experiment? Is he friend, or foe?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Erm… Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so, uh…. I'll probably be doing a lot of things wrong like the author's note… So uh anyway I guess… we go on with the show.  
**_  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things. If I did, it would not be the masterpiece it is today.**

**Prologue** :

 _1983_

"Experiment 014. Subject seems to have powers of elemental kind, opposed to most subjects who have psychic capabilities. 014 is very uncooperative. In every test so far, force is involved. 014 haven't… killed anyone yet, whether deliberately or accidentally. We shall conduct another test within the hour. The child has potential."

Fourteen woke up in a dark room. Confusion, fear, and shock rush into his mind. He remembers what those men did to him. Strapping him onto a chair and electrocuting him. Fourteen began to sob. He wanted to escape. He wants to see his family. "M-mom… D-d-dad… please…"

Just then the door suddenly opened and then two men in security uniform appeared. One man moved towards Fourteen while holding a syringe. Fourteen saw this and backed away. "No,no,no,no,no, **NO**!" he screams. Fourteen's hands began to glow red hot. The man tried to subdue him but Fourteen punched him in the stomach. His fist melted through skin, also melting the man's intestines. The man coughed up a lot of blood and fell dead. The other man watched in horror and tried to run but Fourteen burnt him up, instantly turning the man into ash. Fourteen calmed down and wiped the blood off his nose. He took a moment to survey where he is. It looks like he's in a hallway. He knows the other bad men are coming so he hurried up and followed the path. After a few moments of sneaking down the hall, he passed by a room. A glance to the door and he knew who occupied the room. ' _011….'_ he thought to himself. And then he realized this was the child those men seemingly took an interest of.

This was the child whose screams Fourteen hears every night.

With renewed vigor, Fourteen hurries into the door at the end of the hall. Just when he opened it, alarms blared and lights flickered over the hall but he doesn't hear any rapid footsteps coming. Curious as to what is going on, you find a directory and follow the path towards the elevator. When Fourteen reached it, it seemed like it was already in use from the lower floors. Readying for another fight, he superheated his hands and readied a ball made of fire. But when it opened, it wasn't what he expected.

A mangled body of a scientist greeted him.

Fourteen's face became a healthy shade of green but he swallowed the bile that built up in his throat. "Wh-what could've done this?" he asked to himself. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. He realized he wasn't alone.

Turning back on his tail, he ran to the stairs and made his way up the next floor. After reaching it, he peeked through the door and saw nobody at all. _'Must have gone downstairs…'_ he thought. So, very carefully, he treaded through the hallways, finding an exit. He found the front door but five guards stood by it. He can drop two, maybe three of those guards but the remaining would probably shoot him so he can't just fight through. As he thought on what to do, he remembers a test those men ran on him, about making him use two elements at once. The test was somewhat successful and he could use two elements at once but it left Fourteen drained. _'I've gone this far, might as well try it.'_ He thought. So, he forced his eyes closed and began to focus on making his left hand ice cold, and his right red hot. After a few moments, he began to feel cold on his left hand and opened his eyes. And to his amazement, left hand is made of ice while the other is of fire. Knowing what to do, he stood back a few feet away into the hall from the guards and made a wall of ice. After forming it, he let forth a stream of fire from his right hand to the ice wall, making fog in the process.

One of the guards began to feel the cold. "Is it just me, or did it get cold all of a sudden?" "I feel it too" said one of the other guards. "Same here, keep your guards up." Just then, they saw the fog from the hallway making its way to them. "What the hell?" The fog began to fill the whole room and the guards are consumed by the fog.

Wiping the blood off his nose, Fourteen then proceeded to make his way to the exit. Using the fog to his advantage and sticking to the sides and not making any noise, he eventually reached the door and opened it quietly. Stepping out into the cold night, he moved to a dark spot and breathed in fresh air. "I'm… outside…" he said, voice dangerously cracking. A stray tear fell down his face but he wiped off. He's not out of the bad place yet. Taking a deep breath, and blowing it out, he stepped into the night and sneaked into the forest. The journey through the forest was uneventful until he reached a fence. Making his left hand grow ice cold, he froze a section of the fence, and removed it. He went through the hole in the fence. After crossing to the other side, he stood and looked behind him. The forest was pitch black save for some lights here and there. "I-I escaped!" he said breathlessly. He looked back again but this time, with a look of determination. "I will not let any other children experience what I've gone through… Especially if they're like Eleven…" he whispered to himself. And he began to walk away from the lab. He vowed to himself that day, that he will do everything in his power to prevent them from kidnapping other children.

Fourteen may now have freedom, but he cannot help but think about what he saw in that elevator. And whether he was truly free, or if he still has strings attached to him.

 _ **A/N: For a prologue, this is lengthy as fuck. Reviews will be appreciated! And I'm sorry if I'm doing things wrong because this is my very first fanfic. Have a good day to you all!**_


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: I sincerely apologize if I can't upload for a long time because I am a very busy guy. Anyways here's Chapter One. It continues from the ending of Season 2 so if you haven't seen Season 2 yet, TURN BACK, THIS WILL PROBABLY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**_

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

 **Chapter One: Ice and Fire**

"…And the orcs surround you in the forest, blocking you from escaping. What do you do?!" Mike, as usual, was the dungeon master.

"I-I cast protection spell!" said Will. He rolled the die...

And got a 3.

"What? c'mon!"

"Fuck, we're dead"

"What?! I never got a 3!"

The collective whines of Lucas, Dustin, and Will filled the room. Causing Eleven, who was watching them play, laugh quietly and Mike to attempt to stifle his chuckles.

"W-will the-the 'wise'," Mike said while chuckling, adding emphasis on the 'wise', "Attempted to cast a protection spell, but it didn't work and the orcs charged all at once, ending the battle quickly." Lucas glared at Mike, Dustin was spewing profanities, and Will resorted to silent rage. Mike relished in the despair he put his friends in. It was a wonder Mrs. Wheeler didn't hear all the ruckus.

After the demodogs incident, the gang tried their best to gain back a little shred of normalcy in their life, but to no avail. But they wouldn't have it any other way, as hardships create strong bonds. They decided to tell their families about what happened, which meant revealing Eleven to them. Lucas' family was just thankful that they were alive and well, and that the men who tortured Eleven are gone. Dustin's mom ground him for a week straight, saying how he couldn't even trust his mother to tell him of what has been happening. After explaining to her that the more people knew, the more deaths there is, she later then realized this and hugged her son tight crying and murmuring apologies for not being there with her son and how Mews may rest in peace. Max decided that her family didn't need to know all this with the all the shit already on their plates so she opted on a later date. Of all the families, the Wheelers probably had the strongest reaction. After telling them about everything, Karen was very adamant about separating Mike from Eleven while Ted was just staring blankly ahead in flabbergasted silence. This led to Eleven bursting to tears and Mike bristling with fury, which led to Mike and Eleven sleeping a few days in the spare room of the Byers' residence. After a few days, they returned to the Wheeler's and Karen hugged his son and said how sorry she was about blaming Eleven for everything. Karen welcomed her to the family, saying she is welcome anytime and even Ted said "you're a good kid" with more emotion nobody knew he could have. Eleven ended up being the adopted daughter of Jim Hopper, but she always stays at Joyce's as Hopper often has dinner with the Byers. Everything was all nice and dandy…

Until they found a boy.

"Who are you? Where the hell did you come from?" Dustin screamed at the scared boy they found, confusion laced in his voice. Lucas was glaring daggers at the boy's wrist which showed '014' tattooed on it. Will was having a panic attack about his memories from the upside-down, which made Lucas to try and calm him down. Eleven seemed like she wanted to help but ready to defend herself and her friends should the boy try something. And Mike was getting them back away from the boy and growing enraged yet confused as to what he should be angry at.

"ANSWER US!" bellowed Mike. The boy visibly flinched and curled into a ball. Then he said, barely above a whisper:

"I-I am," he swallowed thickly before repeating, **"I am Fourteen…"**

 _ **A few hours earlier**_

After playing Dungeons and Dragons, the gang decided to go for a stroll in the peaceful forest for Will, Dustin, and Lucas to cool off from their defeat, while Mike and Eleven just wanted a mid-afternoon stroll. Mike and Eleven weren't exactly sure on the relationship they have. Yes, they are friends but, they've kissed two times already so that should mean something. So every time they are alone, they try to find out what they are exactly. It's obvious to the others that they want to be more than friends, but Mike is as dense as steel and twice as thick, and Eleven is just a confused munchkin. So they can't really help it and every time the gang points it out, they deny it. Even Max was getting tired of it.

"I can't believe my luck…" Will started saying.

"Pfft, yeah, I mean a 3 on a 20-sided die? That's almost like an omen." Dustin quipped. "Next time, how about we make Mike NOT our dungeon master, yeah?"

Agreements from the three ringed and Mike, acting offended, said in an indignant voice, "Hey, that was a good, well-crafted, intricate campaign, okay?"

"Intricate my ass." Dustin retorted. Snickers erupted from the four boys, leaving Eleven confused.

"Mike?" El's quiet voice calling his name sounded like angels to Mike's ears.

"Yeah?"

"What is 'intricate'?" Mike was enraptured to her never-ending curiosity, making him take a longer time to answer. "Mike?" El repeated, frowning at Mike's unresponsiveness.

"Oh um…" he wittedly said. He had the decency to look abashed. Thankfully, neither the boys, nor El, seemed to notice. "Uh, intricate means very well done. You say it when someone makes something so very well like… like my campaigns! They're intricately made, it's just their fault they keep on making wrong decisions."

"Oh." Quietly said El. Mike watched her brows furrowed when she seems to be thinking, and then how her lips mad an "o" shape when she seemed to get it, and then watched it finally settle into a soft smile. He hadn't realized it, but his heart has been galloping like a horse on coke and his thoughts drifted into those of how it felt when they kissed and how nice it would be to experience it again – _'Wait, what?'_ Mike caught himself and turned red.

"Uh, you-you know guys, it's getting a little late. We should head back." Mike said with a suspiciously high-pitched voice and red face.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm starving already." Dustin said. As if to make a point, Dustin's stomach growled.

"Huh, you must be really hungry," said Will, "How long were we here?"

"Hours, probably. It's kind of fascinating how we could just talk and not realize we've been at it for hours." Lucas said, adoration for his friends present in his voice.

"Agreed." replied Mike. "Well, let's head back. El is probably hungry too. Right, El?" asked Mike.

"Eggos." Eleven simply said.

Mike laughed, "She's hungry alright."

While they were making their way back home, they began to smell fire and… something… else.

"Hey, anyone else smell that?" Lucas questioned.

"Smell what?" Mike asked. Mike and Eleven was casting weird glances at Lucas, but Dustin seemed to start to notice it, too.

Dustin sniffed the air, and said, "It… it smells like burning and… blood? That can't be right..."

Mike and Eleven started to smell it. "Shit, it might be some camper who forgot to put out the fire… We should check it and call the fire department if it's a problem. You okay with that, El?"

"Yes. Let's hurry." said Eleven worriedly.

What they saw wasn't what they expected at all.

It was an old cabin; probably a few decades old. But that was not what got their attention…

 **It was the bodies that littered around it.**

"Holy fuck!"

"Shit! Somebody help!"

"No, no, this isn't real, this isn't real, THIS ISN'T REAL!"

"No…"

Cries of horror filled the area. It was a moment later they realized that someone else was screaming.

"AHHH! IT-IT BURNS HELP, HELP ME"

"SHIT, HANG ON I'M COM-GAAAHHH! FUCK, HE GOT ME HE GOT-!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

Screams of agony went as quick as it came.

"We-we need to fucking head back! Right now, whatever is happening here is not good we need to get help!" yelled Dustin.

"I fucking agree let's get the fuck out here or we're fucking next!"

"No, these are Hawkins Lab staff… What if the upside-down is back!? We need to check it, If-if it is back we need to warn Hopper!"

An argument ensues and considering the circumstances, it is not the time for that.

"GUYS!" yelled Mike over all the commotion. Instantly, the argument stopped, but they were still unnerved by all the bodies that were lying around. "We-we need to at check what the fuck did this, if the thing capable of doing this is loose, we're all **dead!** " Mike said.

Eleven was looking around all the bodies that were there. These people may have made her childhood a living hell, but these weren't exactly those people. "Let's go." said Eleven, tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"I-" Lucas began to say but Eleven already went onwards, followed by Mike.

"This is fucking insane! I want to get the fuck out of here but… The more I think about it, the more I think that Mike is right." Dustin said to Lucas, but more to himself. "Although we've seen stranger things, this is just inhuman…"

Lucas was already sweating profusely, from the nervousness and the heat from the area. For just a cabin in the woods, it's hot as hell. So if the bodies weren't any indication of anything, the heat is.

"I-yeah, yeah let's-let's go…"

And so they ventured onwards. Taking a closer look to one of the bodies, the stomach has been melted to mush, their insides showing, burnt black, and it reeks of the smell of burnt flesh, making Dustin vomit at one point. The cabin has burnt spots but what got their attention was the ice forming at some parts.

Wanting to get out sooner, they hurried into the forest, where they last heard the screams. It was becoming oddly cold, and they were hearing quick, ragged breaths that weren't from any of them.

When they got to where the screams originated, they saw two men; one burnt to death, and one frozen in place, a horrified expression in place on his features.

"Jesus… what were they messing with this time?" Dustin said, shock written all over his face.

Mike was standing in place, a horrified expression on his face. Will was barely keeping himself together and Lucas was starting to regret ever coming here. Eleven was covered her mouth in shock.

To Eleven, this was all familiar… fire and ice in one place… she saw this when she was still in the hellhole of a lab. Another experiment, the bad men said. She doesn't like this one bit.

They heard leaves rustling beside them. They all turned their necks at neck-breaking speed towards the sound. The quick, ragged breaths they heard were coming from behind those bushes.

Then, a boy slowly emerged. His skin pale as snow, nose and ears bleeding, and blood stuck to his dirty blonde hair. His clothes are tattered, torn. He was huffing and puffing and coughing, obviously exhausted. Mike and the group backed away, but the boy doesn't seem to notice them yet. Eleven saw something on his wrist, and gasped rather loudly.

In an instant, the boy whipped his head up. Electric blue eyes narrowed and his hands turned red hot and ice cold.

"You're not taking me back!" he bellowed.

He was about to attack but he was already so weak and Eleven was faster. She put the boy in place which prevented him from doing anything. The others were trying to help Eleven but they can't really do anything. Then, the boy's face paled even worse, if that was even possible.

"You-you're alive…" the boy said breathless. He was struggling to breathe.

The boys were giving bewildered looks between Eleven and the boy.

"What-wh-who are you!?" Mike yelled. Dustin, Will, and Lucas just stood there with confused expressions on their faces. Eleven released the boy and the boy crumpled to the ground, huffing, puffing, and coughing.

"You-you need to… to get out of here… They're… they're going to come back…" The boy said, struggling to even speak.

"I promised to myself… no other children will be prisoners of that place… of that hell. Even if I die I have… I have nothing left here of me…" the boy said.

The boys still don't know who he was, and what his connection with Hawkins Lab is. All they think is that he is an experiment, but as far as they know, only Eleven ever got out and the other experiments were killed by the demogorgon.

The boy tried to stand up but suddenly coughed violently and crumpled down to the ground barely breathing.

Eleven got the attention of Mike, Dustin, Will and Lucas and pointed to the boys wrist.

' **014'**

The boys felt like they were slapped a metal hand at the speed of light.

"Who are you? Where the hell did you come from?" Dustin screamed at the scared boy they found, confusion laced in his voice. Lucas was glaring daggers at the boy's wrist which showed '014' tattooed on it. Will was having a panic attack about his memories from the upside-down, which made Lucas to try and calm him down. Eleven seemed like she wanted to help but ready to defend herself and her friends should the boy try something. And Mike was getting them back away from the boy and growing enraged yet confused as to what he should be angry at.

"ANSWER US!" bellowed Mike. The boy visibly flinched and curled into a ball. Then he said, barely above a whisper:

"I-I am," he swallowed thickly before repeating, "I am Fourteen…"

And Fourteen's vision suddenly turned black.

 _ **Present time**_

Chaos erupted within the group.

"What should we do?! We can't just leave him here!"

"We can't trust him either! What if he ends up killing us?!"

"GUYS!" yelled Mike over all the chaos. All heads turned at him.

"Look, we should let Eleven decide. This… "Fourteen" seemed to recognize Eleven. So Eleven should know something about all this, right El?" Mike inquired to Eleven worryingly. Eleven gave the tiniest of nods.

"We… we should bring him with us." Eleven said.

Mike sensed a tinge of… recognition in her voice? He chose to dwell on it later as they had more pressing matters at hand.

Dustin, Lucas, and Will were about to argue about bringing Fourteen again but they suddenly heard footsteps.

"They're back," Eleven said. "We need to go."

Saving the arguments for later they went off back to their bikes, which was luckily far away so nobody knew they were there.

Eleven was with Mike, Fourteen was with Lucas, Dustin, and Will rode with them.

Just when they thought they were out of the frying pan a year ago, they fell into the pot.

 _ **A/N: Hey, I wrote the first of many chapters! I'm sorry if don't upload too often, I only get like, 7 hours of writing and since I apparently have the attention span of a goldfish, I get distracted from writing and end up watching how to bury a body in youtube soo yeah…. Anyways, see you next week! (probably) and thanks for the reviews!**_

 _ **SSJGamerYT: Hehe, thanks… we'll see about that…**_

 _ **jenny.s.72: Thanks! And uh… here you go! The meeting did not end in a pleasant note…**_

 _ **Oh, and uh… don't get your hopes too high on this fanfic! I may end up disappointing you because this is the very very first story I ever wrote in my life.**_

 _ **Cheers and have a good day!**_

 _ **Reviews and ratings would be appreciated!**_


End file.
